This conference is primarily the effort of the National Fragile X Foundation and it's scientific and public supporters. The conference is held bi-annually in even numbered years and is unusual as a scientific meeting in that it attempts to involve both the scientific community, educators, and families affected by fragile X syndrome. It is an eclectic mixture of basic and clinical scientists; professional educators; parents and siblings of affected individuals; and, in some cases, individuals affected with the syndrome. The intent is to bring basic and clinical scientists together with other professionals and fragile X family members in order to foster interaction and communication. Past conferences have been valuable by bringing participants together who later initiated collaborations and scientific studies. In addition, the conference provides a valuable public relations effort by encouraging face-to-face connections between the scientific community having interests in the basic science of fragile X syndrome and those individuals directly affected by the disorder. The conference also provides a forum for pre- and postdoctoral students to present their research. Past conferences have had limited resources to assist students and consequently their participation has been less than desired. This application requests funds to support student travel to the 1998 conference. Funding also is requested to support the preparation and publication of proceedings for the 1998 conference. Proceedings of the International Fragile X Syndrome Conferences have not been independently published since 1992. Proceedings for the 1994 conference in Albuquerque, New Mexico were published by a European publisher. Printing delays of over a year and a relatively high charge (35 dollars) have made copies of these proceedings rare. No formal proceedings for 1996 conference in Portland, Oregon were compiled due to financial constraints.